The present invention relates to retention clips and, more particularly, to clips which retain spirally wound springs in substantially concentric shapes.
Ordinarily, spiral or clock wound springs are manufactured from windings of flat wire material. These types of springs generally having unrolled lengths of between 10 to 50 inches providing the spring with several coils. These types of springs may be used as counterbalances for car door windows, hood or truck assists.
In use, these spiral wound springs are forced to one side and pack in a nonconcentric position as illustrated in FIG. 1. In this position, the coils contact one another to create a source of inner coil friction build-up. If the friction build-up continues to build reaching a high energy level before it is released, a racheting of the coils or noise generally results. Especially in a noise amplifying situation, like a car door, the noise is very obtrusive and unwanted.
It is desirous to have a spiral or clock wound spring which is in a substantially concentric condition during use and nonuse conditions. Thus, there is a need in the field for a device which retains the coils of the spiral springs in substantially concentric positions.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with such a device. The present invention provides a force on the outermost wind or coil of the spiral spring to retain the spiral spring in a substantially concentric condition. Also, by providing a concentric condition, coil contact is minimized if not eliminated. This lack of contact reduces the friction between the coils to substantially eliminate the noise associated with rubbing of adjacent coils.
By providing spiral springs in concentric positions with substantially equal distance spaces between adjacent coils, the cost of finishing the spiral springs may be reduced. By having an equal space between adjacent coils, the spiral spring may be coated with a finish coating for appearance or rust prevention while the spring is in its coiled concentric assembled condition. This is unlike current finishing techniques which require the spring to be finished in an unloaded condition prior to assembly of the spiral spring. Also, the entire spiral spring may be coated in its spiral concentric condition after it has been positioned within a vehicle door or the like.
From the subsequent detailed description taken in conjunction with the appended drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.